pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy with Turquoise Hair
Origin The Fairy with Turquoise Hair is first portrayed as a young girl living in a house in the middle of a forest. Pinocchio, being chased by the Fox and the Cat, pleads with the Fairy to allow him entrance. The Fairy cryptically responds that all inhabitants of the house, including herself, are dead, and that she is waiting for her coffin to arrive. The pair catches and hangs Pinocchio from a tree. Later, it is established that the girl is a fairy who has lived in the forest for more than a thousand years. She takes pity on Pinocchio, and sends a hawk to take him down from the tree. After a visit from three doctors, including the Talking Cricket, the Fairy attempts to give Pinocchio medicine in order to heal his injuries. Pinocchio refuses to take the medicine on account of its sour taste, prompting the Fairy to summon a group of coffin-bearing black rabbits. Frightened by this display, Pinocchio drinks the medicine, and later tells the Fairy of his previous adventures. When he includes untruths, his nose begins to lengthen, which the Fairy explains is due to his lies. She summons a group of woodpeckers to shorten the disproportionate nose, and after forgiving Pinocchio, informs him that he is free to consider her an elder sister, and that his father, Mister Geppetto is on his way to fetch him. In his impatience, Pinocchio leaves the house in an attempt to meet his father on the way. Four months later, Pinocchio returns to the Fairy's house, only to find a tombstone declaring that the Fairy died believing that Pinocchio had abandoned her. After, Pinocchio is transported to the Island of Busy Bees, where he meets the Fairy, now older, disguised as an ordinary woman. Unaware of the deception, Pinocchio offers to carry buckets of water to her house in exchange for a meal. After eating, Pinocchio recognises the Fairy's turquoise hair. The Fairy agrees to adopt him as her son, and promises to turn him into a real boy, provided he earns it through hard study and obedience for one year. Later, she reveals to Pinocchio that his days of puppethood are almost over, and that she will organise a celebration in his honour; but Pinocchio is led by Candlewick to the Land of Toys. Five months later, Pinocchio is transformed into a donkey, and later thrown into the sea by his handler; whereupon the Fairy sends a shoal of fish to consume his donkey's appearance until he is returned to his puppet form. Taking the form of a blue-furred mountain goat, the Fairy warns Pinocchio of the impending arrival of The Terrible Dogfish, but is unsuccessful. It is revealed later that she gives a house to the Talking Cricket, who offers to accommodate both Pinocchio and the sickly Geppetto. The Fairy becomes ill too, so Pinocchio gives some of the money he's earned to her snail to give to her. She finally appears to Pinocchio in a dream, and commends him for having taken care of his ailing father and herself. Upon awakening, Pinocchio has become human, and all his copper coins have turned to gold, accompanied by a note from the Fairy professing her responsibility. Notes *Today, the character is more popularly known as the Blue Fairy. *In Walt Disney's Pinocchio, the Fairy is one of the four protagonists. It is she who brings Pinocchio to life, and she is much less involved in his upbringing than she is in the book, having appointed Jiminy Cricket as Pinocchio's conscience. She is also shown to be blonde. See Also *Wikipedia *ComicVine *Disney Wiki *Once Upon a Time Wiki *DC Comics Wiki *IMDB *Once Upon a Time Wiki *Shrek Wiki Category:Literary Characters Category:Blue Themed Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairy Characters Category:1881 Debuts Category:Carlo Collodi - Creator Category:Disney Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Vertigo Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Film Serial Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dell Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:Image Characters Category:Italian Characters Category:Shape-Shifting Characters Category:Shrek Characters Category:Dreamworks Characters Category:Real Name Unknown Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Green Themed Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:ABC Characters